nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Schuster
Daniel Schuster (16th October 1909-23rd December 2013, Age 102) is a Group 935 scientist who was notable on working on the MDT and the overseeing Griffin Station on the Moon, aswell as biological weapons for Group 935 during WWII. After Samantha took control of the Zombies, Schuster and Groph set up the bases' defences and transported all of the equipment to aid humanity. Pre Apocalypse In the early 40's, Groph began plotting with Schuster and Edward Richtofen on overthrowing and killing Maxis, with Edward taking control of the Group. Schuster devised around a third of the plan, most of which were about covering up the murder. They all shared mutual hatreds as Maxis postponed both the mass production of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to the Waffen SS, and the MDT was put on halt to work on the Zombies. The three planned to kill Maxis on the Moon and put Samantha up for adoption, under the impression that her father died doing his job. Unfortunatley, Richtofen went insane and decided to kill Ludvig before he reached the Moon. When the Maxis' arrived at the Moon, Groph shot Maxis dead after Sam was ordered to kill all of Group 935. After sending all of the supplies down to Earth, Groph took shelter with Schuster, Harvey Yena, Sophia and Max Porter. Unfortunatley, Samantha managed to kill Porter when he went on a scavenging run. During the events of Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Schuster remained at the camp alone whilst Groph tried to stop Maxis enacting his plan. However, Maxis' plan still took effect and the Earth was heavily damaged. Shortly after this, Groph discovered Richtofen within Samantha's body. Unfortunatley, he was discovered by the main group along with Groph. The two joined the group under false goals. In Zombies Melancholy Schuster is a non-playable character in the opener to Dark Tears, Melancholy. He makes quotes which reveal he has no remorse in Maxis' death. Takeo is at odds with Schuster and Groph, as they are part of Group 935. Anguish Schuster plays the same role he did in Melancholy, and doesn't assist in the major easter egg Torture. Vengeance Schuster assists in the battle against the Allseeing Eye forces, and accompanies the group on their trek to Paris. The Dark Schuster assists the group in their battle against the Allseeing Eye forces once more, but he is hesitant to fight the Illuminati Members. However as the group reached the bridge to the Eiffel Tower's area, Groph and Schuster revealed their true allegiance and fled from the group. The group managed to fight their way to the platform floating above the Eiffel Tower, and the two battled. However both Groph and Schuster fell from a Wunderwaffe shot to the head. The Illuminati General then used their weapons to fend off their killers before dying himself. A Universe Splintered Künstliche Tod Groph plays a much different role in A Universe Splintered, as the events of Moon didn't happen. Groph and Schuster are both encountered during the events of Künstliche Tod, in which the two are revealed to have been upgrading GLaDOS' weapon system. When GLaDOS is temporarily disabled, the facility begins collapsing and the two don't make it out. The two are seen with Portal Guns, so it may be possible that they survived. Trivia *Daniel is, physically, based off William Birkin from the Resident Evil series. *It is revealed that Schuster's Voice Actor from Moon could not return to voice him, so a replacement was needed for Dark Tears. Category:Melancholy Category:Anguish